rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Artur Falkenflügels Imperium
thumb Zwischen den Jahren FJ 963 und FJ 994 wurden die Nationen der Westlande unter einem einzigen Herrscher vereint, dem Hochkönig Artur Paendrag Tanreall, besser bekannt als Artur Falkenflügel. Artur Falkenflügels Imperium bestand aus dem Land zwischen der Großen Fäule und dem Meer der Stürme, dem Aryth-Meer und dem Rückgrat der Welt, mit der einzigen Ausnahme der Stadt Tar Valon und ihren Herrschern, den Aes Sedai. Hintergrund Geboren im FJ 912 wurde Artur Paendrag Tanreall König von Shandalle nach dem Tod seiner Eltern an der Epidemie des Schwarzen Fiebers im FJ 939. Im gleichen Jahr erklärte sich Guaire Amalasan selbst zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen im weiter westlichen Königreich von Darmovan. Auf Anfrage der Aes Sedai vereinten sich viele der Nationen, um Amalasan im Krieg des Zweiten Drachen zu besiegen, aber die Resultate waren ergebnislos bis Tanreall, nun als "Falkenflügel" bezeichnet, Amalasan bei der Schlacht am Jolvaine-Pass besiegte, obwohl er drei zu eins unterlegen war. Amalasan wurde nach Tar Valon gebracht, um verurteilt und gedämpft zu werden. Falkenflügel brachte seine gesamte Armee dort hin, um an den nördlichen Ufern des Erinin zu lagern, gegen den Willen des Amyrlin-Sitzes, Bonwhin Meraighdin, die Falkenflügel befahl, seine Armee innerhalb von fünf Tagen zu entfernen. Doch statt dessen wurde er später dazu aufgerufen, Tar Valon zu retten, als zwei von Amalasans Generälen die Stadt angriffen, mit einer Armee von über einhunderttausend Mann. Falkenflügel gewann die Schlacht aber dabei demütigte er den Amyrlin-Sitz und zog sich ihren Zorn zu. Die Fusion thumb|Falkenflügels Banner Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Shandalle und der Entlassung seiner Armee entdeckte Falkenflügel drei Armeen der benachbarten Nationen Caembarin, Tova und Khodomar, die ausgesandt worden waren, ihn zu zerstören. Er formierte seine Truppen neu und besiegte in einem überraschenden Schlag die gegnerischen Mächte. Seine Konterattacke lieferte ihm gegen Ende des Jahres große Teile aller drei Königreiche aus. Im FJ 944 traten die Königreiche Aldeshar, Ileande und Talmour dem Kampf bei. Falkenflügel besiegte sie genauso. Über die nächsten neunzehn Jahre eroberte Falkenflügel den gesamten Kontinent und sparte nur die Stadt Tar Valon und ihr sie umgebendes Territorium aus. Sein finaler Sieg kam im FJ 963 mit dem Sieg über Aldeshar und der Kapitulation von dessen König, Joal Ramedar. In einem überraschenden Zug ließ er Ramedar exekutieren, und behauptete, dass dieser seine Hand im Spiel hatte bei dem Mord an seiner ersten Frau, Amaline Paendrag Tagora, und ihrer beiden überlebenden Kinder zwei Jahre zuvor. Er ließ auch Ramedars Erben und Familie all ihrer Titel entheben und verstreute das Volk von Aldeshar im ganzen Land. Diese Zeit ist als die Schwarzen Jahre seiner Regierung bekannt. Einige Jahre später bereute Falkenflügel seine Handlungen, stellte die Ehren und Privilegien von Ramedars Familie wieder her und machte dessen Tochter Endara Casalain zur imperialen Gouverneurin für die Provinz von Andor, die Teile von Aldeshars ehemaligem Territorium enthielt. Falkenflügels Gesinnungswechsel wird der Hochzeit mit seiner zweiten Frau Tamika zugeschrieben. Provinzen des Imperiums Aufgrund des Chaos des Hundertjährigen Krieges verbleiben nur fragmentarische Berichte davon, wie das Imperium organisiert war. Wir wissen, dass das Imperium in mehrere Provinzen unterteilt war, jede unter der Kontrolle eines imperialen Gouverneurs, der von Falkenflügel ernannt wurde. Falkenflügel nutzte ehemalige Herrscher oder ihre Erben der vormals existierenden Königreiche, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sie wären geeignet, aber um zu verhindern, dass sie Machtbasen aufbauen und rebellieren würden, versetzte er sie in andere Teile des Kontinents (mit der einzigen Ausnahme Endara Casalain). Gegen Ende scheint er auch die Grenzen und Namen der Provinzen geändert haben, um ein Wiederaufkommen von nationalem Gefühl innerhalb dieser Länder zu verhindern. Die einzige Ausnahme scheint der Fall von Moreina zu sein. Anders als die anderen Königreiche hatte Moreina sich Falkenflügel ergeben und trat dem Imperium friedlich bei. Es scheint, dass Moreinas Grenzen, Name und Herrscher intakt gehalten wurden. Es ist bekannt, dass Andor, Cairhien, Saldaea, Kandor, Arafel, Shienar und Malkier Provinzen waren, zusammen mit Moreina. Es ist unklar, ob diese Provinzen die gleichen Grenzen hatten wie die späteren Königreiche des selben Namens. Verwaltung Artur Falkenflügel regierte über das gesamte Imperium als Hochkönig, obwohl unbekannt ist, wo seine Hauptstadt oder sein Verwaltungszentrum lag. Unter ihm standen die imperialen Gouverneure. Jeder Gouverneur war verantwortlich für ein riesiges Territorium und manchmal eine enorme Bevölkerung, was ihnen Macht garantierte, die der der ehemaligen Könige und Königinnen gleichkam. Der große Unterschied war, dass Falkenflügel ausnahmslos nach dem Wert beurteilte. Adlige hatten ihre Fähigkeit, als Gouverneure zu regieren, zu beweisen, wie sie es beim Militär taten, und es war nicht ungewähntlich für Bürgerliche mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, zu diesen hohen Positionen aufzusteigen. Nach Falkenflügels wiederhergestellten freundlichen Beziehungen zu Tar Valon verließ er sich zunehmend auf Aes Sedai Verwalterinnen und Gouverneurinnen, hauptsächlich aufgrund des Mangels an Korrumpierbarkeit durch andere. Bis zum FJ 973 wurde über ein Drittel der Hohen Verwaltungsposten des Imperiums, inklusive der Gouverneursposten, von Aes Sedai gehalten. Einige behaupten, dass diese Aes Sedai dem Amyrlin-Sitz loyaler waren als dem Hochkönig. Während dieser Zeit förderte Falkenflügel viele große öffentliche Arbeiten, so wie die Erbauung oder den Wiederaufbau vieler Hauptstraße, die Kontruktion neuer Städte und Festungen und die Gründung von Milizen und Polizeitruppen (der "Zivilgarde"), um Kriminalität und Bandenbildung in den Städten und auf den Straßen zu reduzieren. Militärische Truppen Das Imperium besaß riesiges Menschenpotential, bestehend aus allen militärischen Truppen der ehemaligen Königreiche, die sich auf viele hunderttausende Truppen erstreckten. Falkenflügel, der größte Kommandant in der militärischen Geschichte, hielt seine Armeen gut trainiert und motiviert, sogar in Friedenszeiten. Er wechselte die militärischen Formationen in verschiedene Provinzen, um ihre Frische zu sichern und bevorzugte streng nach Wert. Beziehungen zu anderen Ländern Im FJ 964 begann Falkenflügel eine Invasion der Aiel-Wüste. Die Invasion wurde nach mehreren Monaten abgebrochen, aufgrund schwerwiegender Verluste durch die Aiel-Guerilla-Taktiken und ihrer Verweigerung, sich im offenen Feldkampf zu stellen, genauso wie durch das harte Klima und Terrain. Beziehungen zwischen dem Westen und den Aiel haben sich in dieser Zeit anscheinend nicht sonderlich verbessert. Es ist unbekannt, welche Rolle das Meervolk innerhalb des Imperiums spielte, obwohl man davon ausgeht, dass sie ihre Unabhängigkeit von der Herrschaft des Hochkönigs bewahrten. Für den Großteil der Existenz des Imperiums hatte es sehr geringen Kontakt mit Shara und man geht davon aus, dass Meervolk-Handels- und Kaufmannsschiffe vom Imperium weiterhin an den Sharanischen Handelshäfen stoppten, wie sie es immer getan hatten. Im FJ 993 begann Falkenflügel eine Invasion von Shara übers Meer durch eine Armee, die von einer seiner Töchter angeführt wurde. Die Invasion wurde besiegt und Armee und Flotte zerstört. Im FJ 992 sandte Falkenflügel seinen Sohn Luthair Paendrag Mondwin, um in den Kontinent von Seanchan auf der anderen Seite des Aryth-Meeres einzudringen und ihn zu unterwerfen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Falkenflügel erst von der Existenz der Seanchaner erfuhr, seit das Meervolk sich weigerte, über das Aryth-Meer zu fahren. Obwohl Luthair und seine Nachfahren schließlich erfolgreich den Seanchanischen Kontinent im Namen von Falkenflügel vereinten, lebte Artur nicht lange genug, um von dem Sieg zu erfahren. Die spätere Geschichte des Imperiums Nach dem Mord an seiner Frau Amaline und seinen Kindern im FJ 961 fiel Falkenflügel in eine Periode, die Die Schwarzen Jahre genannt wird, eine Zeit der Wut und Depression, als er viele fragwürdige Entscheidungen traf, inklusive der hastigen und schlecht durchdachten Invasion der Aiel-Wüste. Nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Wüste traf er und verliebte sich in eine Junge Frau namens Tamika, die seine zweite Ehefrau wurde, ihn aus der Dunkelheit der Schwarzen Jahre holte, und ihm weitere Kinder schenkte, inklusive Luthair und Laiwynde. Im FJ 973 kam ein Mann namens Jalwin Moerad an Falkenflügels Hof und gewann schnell das Ohr des Hochkönigs, trotz Berichten von unorthodoxem und labilem Verhalten. Er wurde sehr schnell Falkenflügels engster Berater. Im FJ 974 entließ Falkenflügel schlagartig alle Aes Sedai aus den Posten seines Imperiums. Im folgenden Jahr überrannten Falkenflügels Armeen Tar Valons Gebiet und belagerten die Stadt, eine Belagerung, die bis zum Ende von Falkenflügels Leben andauern würde. Der Grund für diesen plötzlichen Zusammenbruch der Beziehungen ist unbekannt, obwohl viele Verschwörungstheorien präsentiert worden sind. Eine der plausibelsten ist, dass Moerad dem Hochkönig Beweise präsentierte, dass es Bonwhin war, die den Tod von Amaline und ihren Kindern angeordnet hatte, aber das bleibt pure Spekulation. Im FJ 986 wurden die Grenzland-Provinzen von einer überraschenden Trolloc-Invasion überrant. Sich schnell bewegend drang die Trolloc-Armee mehrere hundert Meilen in das Imperium ein, bevor Falkenflügels Truppen sie im Kampf trafen. Nach mehreren kleinen Scharmützeln stellte Falkenflügel das Schattengezücht in einem entscheidenden Kampf bei der Schlacht von Talidar, Anfang FJ 987, und vernichtete es total. Ermutigt von seinem Sieg und möglicherweise von dem Wunsch beseelt, sich selbst mit Arbeit zu beschäftigen, nachdem Tamika im gleichen Jahr gestorben war, begann Falkenflügel massive Planungen und im FJ 989 begann die Konstruktion von zwei immensen Flotten an den westlichen und südlichen Häfen. Er begann Rekrutierungsmaßnahmen, um nicht weniger als sechshunderttausend Soldaten und Siedler zusammenzustellen, um sie auf zwei Expeditionen über den Ozean zusammenzustellen. Im FJ 992 entsandte er die erste Flotte von den westlichen Häfen unter dem Kommando seines Sohnes Luthair mit dem Auftrag, auf dem Seanchanischen Kontinent zu landen und ihn zu übernehmen. Im folgenden Jahr leitete eine seiner Töchter die andere Flotte von den südlichen Häfen nach Shara, aber diese Armee wurde anscheinend zerstört und das Meervolk berichtete, dass die Flotte verbrannt worden war, als sie in den Landungshäfen ankerte. Der Fall des Imperiums Falkenflügel erkrankte im FJ 994. Er verweigerte ein Angebot der Heilung vom neuen Amyrlin-Sitz Deane Aryman, das sein Leben hätte retten können (Bonwhin war zwei Jahre zuvor abgesetzt und gedämpft worden). Er wurde von einem wütenden Fieber verbraucht und starb, nicht ahnend, dass seine überlebende Tochter Laiwynde und ihr Sohn Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera beide aus unbekannten Umständen gestorben waren. Als Resultat daraus hatte er keine Erben auf dieser Seite des Aryth-Meeres. Das Imperium begann fast unmittelbar zu kollabieren. Die Städte Cairhien und Tear erklärten ihre Unabhängigkeit einige Monate nach seinem Tod, und die Grenzland-Provinzen brachen ab, nachdem sie einen Allianzeid geschworen hatten, einander zu unterstützten. General Souran Maravaile, der die Belagerung von Tar Valon kommandierte, wurde von Deane Aryman und Ishara Casalain, der Tochter der Gouverneurin Endara von Andor, überzeugt, die Belagerung aufzuheben und seine Truppen mit Isharas zu vereinen, die sich selbst zur Königin von Andor erklärte. Die folgende Periode des Chaos und des Konflikts wurden als Hundertjähriger Krieg bekannt. Falkenflügels Erbe Falkenflügels bemerkenswerter Erfolg darin, alle Länder unter einer Herrschaft zu vereinen und sein Glaube ein universales Stimmrecht und Gleichheit waren bewiesenermaßen extrem unbeliebt beim Adel. Während des Hundertjährigen Krieges wurden jede Statue und jedes Denkmal von ihm, und beinahe jedes Buch, das seinen Namen erwähnte, zerstört. Eine riesige Statue von ihm, die sich dort befand, was jetzt als Caralain Steppe bekannt ist, wurde niedergerissen und zerstört. In vielen Gebieten war sogar die Erwähnung seines Namens ein Verbrechen. Trotzdem erinnerten sich die Menschen und Falkenflügels Name wurde weiterhin mit Ehrfurcht erwähnt, sogar eintausend Jahre später. Die Behauptung, dass Falkenflügels Enkel tatsächlich überlebte und zum Herrscher in der Stadt von Mayene aufstieg, war genug, um den Mayener Hoffnung zu geben und den Mut, die Herrscher von Tear herauszufordern und ihre Unabhängigkeit für ein weiteres Jahrtausend zu behalten. Natürlich glauben nicht alle, dass Artur Falkenflügel Imperium wirklich gefallen ist. Auf der anderen Seite des Aryth-Meeres fochten Falkenflügels Nachkommen einen jahrzehntelangen Krieg in seinem Namen, um das Land von Seanchan zu vereinigen, und mehr als eintausend Jahre nach seinem Tod versandten sie eine riesige Flotte und Armee, um das Imperium im Namen von Falkenflügels Nachfahrin, der Kaiserin Radhanan, wiederherzustellen. Kategorie:Freie Jahre Kategorie:Artur Falkenflügel